fictions_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Trevor Phillips
'''Trevor Phillips '''is one of the protagonists of ''Grand Theft Auto V. ''He is a mentally unstable redneck and bank robber who based himself in Sandy Shores where he founded Trevor Phillips Enterprises as a drug lord and weapons dealer. History Background Trevor was born and raised in Canada, near the Canada/United States border. Even as a child, he had a history of rage issues and violent impulses that ruined his chances to fit into society. Trevor also killed various animals and "drifters" even during his early years of life. Trevor's childhood was an unhappy one. His father was physically abusive towards him and his mother was emotionally abusive, overbearing, treated him with condescension and saw him as a useless boy who cared little about his mother. When he was a child, his father abandoned him at a shopping mall so Trevor burned it down in retaliation. Trevor also had a brother named Ryan, whom Trevor was not fond of and died in an "accident". Trevor dropped out of school, which is the possible reason why he had of lack of some basic knowledge, such as the location of Ancient Rome. He also has problems with grammar and "improvises" when it comes to punctuation. It is possible that he had some formal education, as he possibly took a night class in criminal law. Trevor however has good mathematical skills. Later in his life, Trevor discovered he had a talent for piloting jets. He enlisted in the Royal Canadian Air Forces to pilot fighter jets, but several days prior to completing his training and becoming a pilot, Trevor was deemed mentally unstable by the person in charge of psychological evaluations, thus resulting in Trevor's discharge and grounding for life. After being discharged, Trevor became a drifter and committed petty crimes along the border with no particular goal in mind. He never committed any serious crimes until he met Michael De Santa. They first met each other while escorting cargo across the border. Trevor claimed that the money he was receiving for the job was good along with the fact that at the time he did not "know enough to check references". Trevor and Michael were waiting on the runway to meet their employers, Trevor doesn't see one, but two dust trails were coming up the road, despite the fact that they were informed one one person was meeting them. As the second drives through the gate, the second driver begins yelling at Michael. Trevor gets close to him, shoots off a flare gun he was carrying at the moment into his eye, killing him. He and Michael dump the corpse in a lake after landing the plane. After the incident, both men created a chagrined relationship and partnership. His first job involved robbing a place that cashed checks. However, Trevor was caught because the clerk knew him, resulted in him serving four months of a six month prison sentence. Over time, Michael developed a relationship with a stripped named Amanda which created some friction between them, due to Trevor and Michael's mutual hatred of each other. Despite this, Trevor became a somewhat surrogate uncle to the couple's children, Jimmy and Tracey, although Jimmy is nervous around Trevor. Over the following years, Michael became more cautious as a criminal because he saw himself as having more to lose should he be imprisoned or even killed, which led Trevor to believe he was going "soft". Some time later, Trevor met Brad Snider, who would often join Trevor and Michael commit heists together. Michael and Brad did not trust or like each other, but Trevor got along with Brad at one point, Trevor planned to cut Michael off and work solely with Brad. Trevor and Michael remained partners in crime, until they undertook an ill-fated heist in 2004, alongside Brad with an unnamed getaway driver in North Yankton. The heist intially ran relatively smooth until Trevor killed a security guard who threatened them and the trio had to fight through the police and barely managed to enter the rural town of Ludendorff where a helicopter was due to wait for them. Unfortunately, their driver was shot and killed by the police and Michael was forced to take the wheel, but their plan was scruppered after their getaway vehicle was struck by a train on a level crossing, leading to it's destruction. Despite being far from the helicopter, Michael insisted they stick to the plan, and they continued to head to the helicopter by foot. The crew was ambushed by FIB agent Dave Norton, who fired at them with a sniper rifle, fatally wounding Brad and "injuring" Michael. Trevor refused to leave his friends to die in the snow and attempted to fight off the police until a weary Michael told him to save himself, and Trevor reluctantly made his escape. As a result of a failed heist, both Trevor and Michael believed that each other were dead. Trevor wasn't able to gain access to his savings because of his identity getting blown, but regardless he managed to evade the police for several years and made a new life for himself in the rural town of Sandy Shores, San Andreas. There, he developed an addiction to meth and founded a small criminal business empire with his new found partners: Ron Jakowski who is a paranoid conspiracy theorist, Wade Hebert who is an inexperienced wanderer and Chef who is a meth cook. The business was named Trevor Phillips Enterprises, and specialized in arms smuggling and the manufacturing and selling of meth. During Trevor's time in Sandy Shores, he affilated himself with the Aztecas gang, redneck hillbilly O'Neil Brothers and high ranking members of the Lost MC, including the club's leader, Johnny Klebitz. However, their relationship was particularly strained, due to Trevor's tendency to occasionally having sex with Johnny's girlfriend, Ashley Butler, much to Johnny's understandable vexation. Grand Theft Auto Online Ron Jakowski contacts the player who has being ruining Trevor's businesses and other drug dealers, specifically after stealing an RV full of meth belonging to Trevor for Gerald. The player must meet Trevor in his trailer in Sandy Shores to settle the issue by having the player do jobs for Trevor Phillips Industries. Trevor's jobs mainly consist of stealing drugs from rival groups, mainly the Lost MC, while killing the dealers. Jobs details will be sent either from Ron or through himself. Trevor occasionally calls the player to take down rival planes. Trevor is later seen planning the fourth heist Series A Funding. He sends the crew to a series of setup jobs and missions. One involves the crew stealing cocaine from the frat boys at their yacht with two in a helicopter and the other two boarding it. Another involves the crew dressing up as garbage men to steal molly pills in garbage bags from the Vagos. Another involves the crew sneaking up on the Lost MC camp and stealing their meds stashed in two vans. Another involves stealing weed in two trucks from the Ballas at the sawmill in Paleto Bay. The final setup involves stealing a tanker of meth cooking ingrediants for Chef from the O'Neil Brothers at their farm. After the crew completes all the setup missions, Trevor is at the warehouse, prepared to move the product but is informed that the gangs they robbed are returning to get back their drugs. After Trevor and the crew hold off the gangs they rush to the El Gordo Lighthouse in two trucks. Trevor then pays the crew for their services and so they leave. Soon after they leave, Trevor stays at the lighthouse and waits for the buyer to arrive, when he arrives it is revealed that the buyer is an undercover cop and the whole thing is a sting operation, Trevor escapes by jumping off a cliff and swimming to safety. He then bangs his head against a tree before crying uncontrollably. Grand Theft Auto V While once again having sex with Ashley, Trevor learns about a robbery of the Vangelico jewel store in Los Santos after a witness to the crime quotes a movie line that was of Michael's favorite during their time as partners which is "You forget a thousand things everyday. Make sure this is one of them." While Trevor is shocked after hearing about Michael's sudden re-appearance, he grabs a beer and leaves his trailer where he is confronted by Johnny for again having sex with Ashley. While trying to avoid a confrontation between them by simply walking away, Trevor is pushed to a breaking point as Johnny continues to express his rage towards Trevor. Trevor is unable to ignore to Johnny's rage anymore and then starts telling him offensive jokes about his meth addiction and mockingly invites him to have sex with Trevor, joking that this is the reason for the friction between both men. Johnny lays his guard down and emotionally tells Trevor he still loves Ashley. Trevor hugs him and starts "consoling" him. Finally Wade, Ron and Ashley watch in horror as Trevor finally snaps to the point that he suddenly grabs Johnny by the neck and throws him onto the ground, then smashes his beer bottle into his face and begins stomping on his head, leading to his gruesome death. Knowing that Johnny's gang will be outraged over their leader's murder, Trevor decides to wipe out the Lost MC and their own meth business from Blaine County before they have a chance to exact revenge for Johnny. He drives with Wade and Ron to a Lost hangout in Grapeseed where Terry Thorpe and Clay Simons and other members of the Lost are. After announcing and mocking Johnny's death, the Lost members retreat to their hideout, which is just outside of Sandy Shores to notify the rest of the Lost. Trevor, Ron and Wade pursues them there. Immediately afterwards, Trevor alongside Ron and Wade, assaults the hideout. Trevor wipes out most of the gang there including Terry and Clay, and orders Wade to discover Michael's current location. Meanwhile, Trevor and Ron do more work, including attacking the trailer of Aztecas leader Ortega and taking over the Lost MC's airbase in Sandy Shores Airfield along with it's cargo after they trash his trailer as revenge for Johnny. He would later return after a new chapter of the Lost is recommissioned there to continue business, blowing up their camp and removing the Lost's presence from Sandy Shores once and for all. Trevor continues to attempt to do business with other organizations including the Chinese Triads, led by the dealer known as Wei Cheng, who wants a reliable business associate so that he can expand his business in Blaine County. Cheng sends his son, Tao, to Blaine County along with his translator. Trevor attempts to show them his meth lab, but is forced to hide both men in a freezer and fight the attacking Aztecas gang members, whether or not if Ortega is with them. Trevor and Chef manage to kill them all, however this results in the Chinese backing off from Trevor and replace him with the O'Neil Brothers. Enraged after learning the Chinese decided to work with the O'Neils whom Trevor highly dislikes, Trevor decides to kill the O'Neils. On the way, Trevor receives a phone call from Elwood O'Neil who invites Trevor to talk at his farm, but Trevor dismisses the offer and allows Elwood to know what he will do. A panicked Elwood tells his brothers to protect the farm including their meth lab along with two of his brothers, Wynn and Walton, to meet with the Cheng family. Despite the O'Neils' efforts, Trevor attacks the O'Neil's household, slaughtering the brothers who remained there and completely destroying their farm. Shortly after, Trevor receives news from Wade that two "Michael Townleys" living in Los Santos and neither matches Trevor's description. However, a man of Michael Townley's age named "Michael De Santa" lives in Los Santos, has two children and is married to a woman named Amanda. Trevor recognizes his old partner's alias, so he and Wade make a trip in Los Santos, where they take refuge in Wade's cousin Floyd's girlfriend's apartment. Trevor then tracks down Michael at his home, surprising and shocking everyone in the house. When Trevor asks where Tracey is, Jimmy reveals she is auditioning for ''Fame or Shame. ''Trevor and Michael then rush to the Maze Bank Arena, knowing full well that Tracey will humilate herself with her terrible dancing in front of the country. Both break into the audition, where Tracey happily greets Trevor. When the show's host, Lazlow Jones, began to make sexual advances towards Tracey during her dance, Trevor and Michael are enraged and chase Lazlow. Trevor and Michael chase him to the Los Santos River, where Trevor humiliates him by making him take off his pants and dance while Trevor records it using his phone. As Trevor leaves, he declares his "back" in Los Santos. After learning that Floyd works at the Port of Los Santos, Trevor forces Floyd to take him and Wade to the docks dressed as workers to see if anything worth stealing is present. Whilst they are there, Trevor discovers that a private security force named Merryweather has a freighter ship containing secret cargo. Assuming the cargo is valuable, Trevor plans out a heist to steal Merryweather's cargo for himself with the assistance of Michael. Before it could go underway however, Trevor is contacted by corrupt FIB agent Steve Haines for assistance in extracting a captive being held at the IAA. Trevor's job is to pilot the extraction chopper, which he promptly keeps for himself afterwards instead of payment. Trevor also visits Franklin Clinton's hood, where he helps the young gangster and his friend Lamar Davis discover an ambush by a rival gang in driving them off a long shootout with Ballas gangsters and law enforcement officers. Trevor is brought back to work for the FIB once more, this time is to interrogate Ferdinand Kerimov, the man he helped rescue from the IAA. Trevor tortures information out of Kerimov, while Steve watches and questions him, before relaying the answers to Michael and Dave Norton, who are supposed to locate and assassinate suspected terrorist Tahir Javan. After is job is done, Steve orders Trevor to kill Kerimov and dispose of the body before leaving. Instead of following Steve's orders, Trevor helps Kerimov escape by driving him to the Los Santos Airport and telling him to leave the country, despite the fact that Kerimov lives in Los Santos with his beloved family. Eventually, Trevor gets to put his heist into motion and manages to steal the targeted cargo with the help of Franklin and Michael. However, Lester Crest arrives to discourage Trevor from taking the cargo, as it is a super weapon capable of destroying the entire city and the government will stop at nothing to recover it, especially if Trevor has it. Trevor refuses to give it up, but is forced to when Michael and Franklin agree it is not worth keeping due to it's dangerous nature. Trevor is outraged at getting nothing out of the heist. Following the heist, Trevor receives a call from Elwood, threatening to kill Trevor for murdering his brothers and destroying his farm. Trevor ignores the threat and invites Elwood and what's left of his family to come and find him in Los Santos before hanging up. Getting over with the failed heist, Trevor continues to do jobs with Michael, including assassinating the cousin of Mexican mob boss, Martin Madrazo, for planning to testify against Martin with the use of incriminating files. However, Trevor has an infatuation with Martin's wife, Patricia. Because payment negotiations fall through, and because of Martin's mistreatment of his wife, Trevor attacks Martin and kidnaps Patricia, forcing Michael and himself to lay low in Trevor's trailer in Sandy Shores. Whilst in hiding, Trevor assists Michael and Franklin in killing what's left of the vengeful O'Neils and robbing a bank, containing money, extorted by the corrupt Paleto Bay Police Department from all their meth labs and weed farms in order to secure finds for another FIB job and continues running his business in Sandy Shores. He also helps Michael and Dave escape the Humane Labs and Research facility when they try to steal some chemicals owned by the IAA. Eventually, Michael repays Martin with an artifact he stole, while a reluctant Trevor returns Patricia to her husband whom he threatens to kill if he mistreats Patricia again. Upon Trevor's return to Los Santos, he encounters Floyd's girlfriend Debra who has returned from a business trip. Debra quickly becomes angered by Trevor's presence. Trevor then drives Debra over the edge after suggesting that the conferances she was at were "regular little fuck fests" and when he makes a mocking proposes to marry Debra and Floyd, Debra aims at a gun at Trevor and Floyd draws a knife to defend himself. So Trevor calls them not nice people and ends up brutally murdering the couple. After leaving the apartment, a blood stained Trevor encounters Wade who wishes to see Floyd. Trevor tells him not to do so, lying to him that Floyd and Debra disappeared and won't return. Trevor and Wade go to the Vanilla Unicorn strip club and Trevor murders the owner within his office. Trevor, Michael, Lester and Franklin meet up at the strip club where they plan to rob the Union Depository. In order to do so, they survey the bank for any possible escape routes. Michael and Franklin drive in a car, while Trevor and Lester pilot a helicopter. After meeting up with Michael at his mansion, Trevor attempts to convince Michael to help break Brad out of prison and begin robbing banks like they used to. Michael refuses, however due to the fact that he has a family and wants to make movies, which annoys Trevor. Because of Michael's reluctance to talk about Brad and Trevor's growing suspicion of what happened in North Yankton and who was buried in Michael's grave, Trevor confirms it is Brad who is dead and buried when he flies there and discovers it with Michael behind. After a stand off at his grave, Trevor flees when the Triads arrive, who had followed Michael from the airport. As Trevor returns to Los Santos, he receives a phone call from Cheng who threatens Trevor that he will kill Michael if he does not surrender his business in Sandy Shores. Trevor ignores this due to his feud with Michael and tells Cheng to do what he wants. Later, Trevor meets up with Franklin at his aunt's house. When Franklin asks him about Michael's location, Trevor becomes agitated and reluctantly tells him that Michael was kidnapped by the Triads before punching a nearby pedestrian and leaving. Franklin then rescues Michael. Although he now considers Michael to be his enemy, Trevor aids him nonetheless after Michael is ambushed by the FIB, IAA and Merryweather at the Kortz Center. He refuses to allow anyone to kill Michael and realizes they need each other to pull off the Union Depository heist that Michael had been planning. After they robbed it, Trevor's fate depends on Franklin's choice to kill him, kill Michael or kill their enemies. In Ending A, Franklin meets Trevor at the Paleto Oilfields before escalating into a full-speed chase around the fields. Eventually, Michael crashes into Trevor causing him to crash into a gas tanker, covering him in gasoline. Either Franklin or Michael shoots the gas, burning Trevor to death. In Ending B, Franklin calls Trevor to come and help h im kill Michael, but refuses stating he is done with traitors and tells him they deserve each other. Afterwards, Trevor cuts off all ties with Franklin. In Ending C, Trevor helps Franklin fight off Merryweather and FIB, then kills Steve at the Del Perro Pier before kidnapping Devin at his mansion, locking him in the trunk of his own car, and taking him to the foothills of Mount Chiliad. The trio then push Devin's car, with Devin in the trunk still, off the cliff and into the sea below, before the car explodes and kills Devin. Following this, the trio end their criminal lifestyles and remain friends. Personality Abilities Quotes *"Fucking cunt cunt cunt! Who the fuck are you speaking to!? Who!? Who!? I'm talking to you huh? You fuck! Next time don't get in my fucking face! I just saw a fucking ghost and I gotta hear your crap? Get up! Get up! Fuck you then!" *"I can be myself out here. Bullying, reckless, totally selfish. Do the things that make me, me." *"Now go, I need to meditate. Or masturbate. Or both." *"Never eat Indian people!" *"Massage me, motherfucker!" *"Hey, by any chance did you catch crabs at that conferance? I hear those conferances are regular little fuck fests, eh." *"You're looking at it rationally. There are people who are useful to you, and people who ain't, and the people who ain't got to go. Me. I'm not rational. I don't care if your useful or not. I feel like taking you out, Devo, so that's what I'm doing." *"Well, why we don't just ask him then, huh? Hey, hey, cowboy, do you mind that I just fucked your old lady? Sorry, what was that? No? No? You don't mind? Oh, because you're a dead man, and the only sentient part of you left is this little bit of brain in the gristle on the end of my boot? Well, thank you very much, cowboy." Category:Grand Theft Auto Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters With Mental Illness Category:Murderers Category:Gunmen Category:Bombers Category:Knifemen Category:Sociopaths Category:Criminals Category:Drug Dealers Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Vandals Category:Traitors Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Leaders Category:Thieves Category:Rich Characters Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Torturers Category:Sadists Category:Obsessive Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Comedic Characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Characters Status Depending on Choice Category:In Love Characters Category:Anti-Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Kidnappers Category:Drowners Category:Gangsters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Stalkers Category:Stranglers Category:Axemen Category:Psychopaths Category:Perverts Category:Addicts Category:Rapists Category:Trash Talking Characters Category:Mutilators Category:Weapons Dealers Category:Protective Characters Category:Nihilists Category:Liars Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Assassins Category:Business Characters Category:Delusional Characters Category:Hatemongers Category:Fearmongers Category:Anarchists Category:Cannibals Category:Scarred Characters Category:Pimps Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Egomaniacs Category:Mercenaries Category:Hammerers Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Smugglers Category:Graverobbers Category:Crime Lords Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Dictators Category:Outcasts Category:Control Freaks Category:Power Hungry Category:Thugs Category:Protagonists Category:Abusers Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Drivers Category:Pilots Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Paranoid Characters Category:Child Abusers Category:Characters With Superhuman Strength Category:Hypocrites Category:Master Manipulators Category:Military Characters Category:Bludgeoners Category:Fascists Category:Mass Murderers Category:Siblings Category:Homicidal Maniacs Category:Barbarians